World Of Wacraft: The Rebuilding Of Gnomeregan
by Stronghammer
Summary: This is a WoW short story I had to do for English class. Its about Gnomeregan. I might edit it more and stuff though. Doubtfully. Yeah, so its Shoni the Silent, Jemma Quikswitch, High Tinker Mekkatorque and Officer Porterhouse.


**A/N : World Of Warcraft and Blizzard Entertainment are all trademarks or registered trademarks of Blizzard Entertainment in the United States and/or other countries. These terms and all related materials are copyright Blizzard Entertainment...ugh boring ok so I don't own nothing. Not even Officer Porterhouse who has a similar last name to me.**

**Also this is a short story I had to do for school. Then I thought 'Hey, why not put this on FF?' So I did. I might edit stuff though, to make it longer and more exciting. Cuz I could totally do more stuff with the plot. This is supposed to be a short story right? Well when I printed it out...it was 5 pages long. I decided that '5 pgs' was my new version of 'short'. Anyhoo I disgress (I like that word- I learned it in a Gamecube game called Animal Crossing) so on with the story!  
**

**World Of Warcraft: The Rebuilding Of Gnomeregan**

Shoni the Silent was a gnome rogue who survived the Fall Of Gnomeregan. She lived in Stormwind City, in the Dwarven District, giving out quests to adventurers who dared to go into the ruins. One day though her best friend, Jemma Quickswitch, had come all the way from Ironforge on the Deeprun Tram to get Shoni. Which was odd, because Jemma _hates_ the Tram.

"Shoni!" Jemma panted, severly out of breath "Do you KNOW what they put in those history books?"

"What?" Shoni asked, tired from standing around all day. No one had asked her for any quests. How dull is that?

"Oh, just come with me!" Jemma said, "The library is closing soon!"

"The library? Since when do you go to the library?" Shoni asked.

"The Gnomes served the Alliance well during the Second War, but strangely, they refused to send any personnel to aid their allies during the Burning Legion's recent invasion. Though their designs helped turn the tide against the Legion, the Dwarves and Humans were shocked by the Gnomes' decision to withhold their courageous troops and pilots.

When the war ended, the Alliance discovered the reason for the Gnomes' sudden withdrawal. Apparently, an ancient, barbaric menace had risen from the bowels of the earth and invaded Gnomeregan. Knowing that their allies' priority was defeating the Burning Legion, the Gnomes decided to make their stand alone. Though they fought valiantly to save their beloved city, Gnomeregan was irrevocably lost.

Nearly half of the Gnomish race was wiped out during the fall of Gnomeregan. The ragged Gnomes that survived fled to the safety of the Dwarves' stronghold of Ironforge. Committed once again to the Alliance's cause, the Gnomes spend their time devising strategies and weapons that will help them retake their ravaged city and build a brighter future for their people. "

Thats what it says in the history books!" said Shoni the Silent incredulously. Historian Karnik nodded, and asked "Why?" "Didn't anyone bother writing down people's courageous efforts to get our people out?" Shoni turned to her best Gnome friend, and said "We should appeal to High Tinker Mekkatorque and ask him if we can go around asking people for their stories and writing them down." Jemma thought for a moment and said "Good idea, I have another plan to...help with it. When you talk to Mekkatorque, ask him if you can form a raid group with some survivors and maybe some dwarfs if they're willing to help."

"Whatever for?" asked Karnik curiously. Jemma responded with an odd glint in her eye "We're gonna drive those leper gnomes out of Gnomeregan once and for all!" Shoni grinned evilly, then she left Ironforge's library to go find the High Tinker.

Shoni was walking towards Tinken Town, a part of Ironforge that the Gnomes had claimed, when Librarian Mae Paledust ran up beside her saying "You forgot to put Gnomish History away! Once you're done talking with your Leader Tinker- or whatever his name is- come back to the library and put it away!"

"Can't you just do it yourself?" Shoni asked irritably as she passed the Military Ward.

"I could, but you need to learn to put things back where they belong!" said the Librarian, fiercely.

"I'll give you 10 silver if you do it yourself," said Shoni, discreetly pulling out her lucky dagger and pointed towards Mae.

"Fine," Mae said nervously. She walked away quickly, mumbling something about rogues and how they constantly use their weapons to threaten people.

Shoni arrived in Tinker Town, where alchemists and eccentric firework vendors tended to stay. She nodded at Officer Porterhouse, resolving to speak with him later since he often lead expeditions into Gnomeregan.

Mekkatorque was standing atop of a giant mechanical wheel, as always. She knelt before him.

He then said "Rise, Shoni the Silent, you have no reason to bow before me..."

Shoni grinned slightly. He always said that no matter how many times she tried to give him royal treatment. He, like all the Gnomes, was eccentric and silly.

He spoke "Hello Shoni. You've come to talk about...what did Flinteye say? Gnomeregan?"

"Yes, Quikswitch and I were talking about how little it says about the Fall of Gnomeregan in the history books. I said we should go around asking Gnomes what they did that night. Jemma said something 'bout starting a raid group and rescuing our home from the clutches of those deranged lepers."

"Interesting...may I come along?" said the High Tinker, amused at the rogue's reaction.

"I..well..of course you can. I couldn't stop you if I tried... Should I talk to Porterhouse about this? I'm sure he'd like to tag along."

"Yes, yes naturally since he IS Head of Gnomish Expeditions. When are we going? Where's the raid group meeting?"

"I believe at the Auction House bridge...although I don't know how many people are coming. I'm hoping for a 50-man raid. I'll go ask around if you'll go tell Jemma that you and Officer Porterhouse are coming."

"Alright, as long as you gather up some healers and maybe ask if some Night Elves will come help. And perhaps some Dwarven warriors too...I've noticed Gnomes don't make good warriors."

Shoni rolled her eyes and left for the Military Ward, where tanks like warriors tended to hang out while waiting to go into a battleground. She passed by a Silverwing Emissary and realized if she could talk to him then she could get tons of adventurers to help out. She paused to talk to him.

Meanwhile Mekkatorque and Porterhouse were at the AH bridge staring in astonishment at the hundreds of men who decided to come and aid the Gnomes in regaining their beloved city.

Quikswitch watching silently as High Tinker Mekkatorque made a speech in order to intensify his soldiers energy. Jemma turned around slowly, noting a thundering noise that sounded strangely like a marching army...She nearly fainted when she saw what Shoni was leading.

Shoni swelled with silent pride as she heard herself make a motivating speech to all around. When she was finished she had gathered around a hundred and fifty mercenaries. Together they slowly made their way towards the bridge where the other half of the raid group was.

Altogether they were two hundred and sixty men strong. Slowly, they, as a group, advanced upon Gnomeregan. They brought down the menace that destroyed half their race. Shoni the Silent, High Tinker Mekkatorque, Officer Porterhouse, and Jemma Quikswitch declared Gnomeregan free. It was time to rebuild their home.

_**THE END**_

_** ---**_

_**Can I have just constructive critisicm here? **_


End file.
